


A Very Purugly Christmas

by YaoiGodess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shota, Shower Sex, Slash, cross-dressing, yiff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of Christmas Eve, a hybrid Pokemon gets a unlikely visitor. HalfMightyenaHalfLucario/Purugly. M/M. Yummy Christmasy Yaoi. Short Chapter Story. Sequel to "Lucario Has A Surprise For Mightyena".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.
> 
> Warning: Contains sex, cursing, dirty shower scene, rape, seduction, odd dress-up, feet tickling, yiff yaoi, and misuse of fruit and chocolate.

Deep within the forested mountains of the north, in a cave that looks like someone has been living in it for years, there is hybrid Pokemon who is the son of a Mightyena and a Lucario. He has the bipedal, jackal-like body of a Lucario (although he sometimes walks on all fours just like a Mightyena). He has round spikes on each of his forepaws, including a third one on his chest. And he definitely has the ears, snout, and tail of a Lucario.

But he does have the features of a Mightyena as well. He has a mixture of black and gray fur; with black coloration on his legs, clawed feet, clawed forepaws, and tail. Dark, triangular streak patterns below his eyes (which both have yellow scleras and red irises). Dark insides on his gray, Lucario-like ears. Gray paw pads. A red nose. And eyebrow-like extensions on his head from his long black shaggy "mantle" of fur (instead of appendages) that goes down his back. 

His name is Rudi. Rudi the Lucariyena. He was raised by his parents when he is a little Riolucheyena until he grew up and have to leave the nest. But he does write letters to them daily, telling them how he found his own place to live and how he's doing living on his own. He made his home in a cave that is furnished with hand-made furniture, including some indoor plumbing. He was always a handy Pokemon just like his mother, and he does act civilized from time to time. But like his father, he lives by his own rules, following the code of the wild. He marks his territory where ever he goes. He lets every Pokemon in the forest know who's boss by fighting the bigger and badder Pokemon for dominance, winning every single battle he fought. And he claims himself as leader, guarding and protecting all who lived here from intruders and poachers. He is the king around these mountains, and no one can tell him otherwise. But very soon, on this fair Christmas Eve night, Rudi the Lucariyena will meet his match. 

It was a cold, snowy night on December 24. A powerful blizzard has swept across the land, blanketing the forested mountains entirely in snow. The winds were howling loudly as they sweep through the trees. Endless snowflakes fell from the cloud-covered sky. And temperatures were way below 0 degrees. It was really too cold, even for snowman. So cold that Jack Frost would bite off your nose! So cold that it makes the Ice Age look like a tropical getaway. So cold that nothing, not even hot chocolate, could keep you warm enough to make it through the night. This could only be described as the coldest, longest Winter ever. 

Luckily, Rudi was prepared for this. All throughout Spring, from Summer to Fall, he spent the days gathering and storing things for the Winter. Important things that you'll need during the Winter like food, firewood, and other necessities. Along with some interesting things that Rudi found on that hiking trail nearby. The stuff that humans left behind sometimes. Yep, he's got everything he needs. Food. Water. A nice warm bed of twigs, leaves, and cotton to sleep on. A cave-like roof over his head. And a year's worth of chocolate (that he sort of "took" from a food storage truck) in one of the cave's spare rooms. He was always a chocoholic just like his mother. He sure has everything that he could possibly want. Except for one thing... someone to share it with.

Christmas is the one time of the year where people go and celebrate with their friends and family. But since all of Rudi's friends were hibernating, and that his parents lived faraway, Christmas is just a sad and lonely time for him. Sometimes it gets lonely at the top. Like his father, he long for someone to share his life with. Someone who knows their way around. Someone who he can be himself around. Someone that likes him for him and not just his devilish good looks. Someone who like big and strong Pokemon like him. Someone who stays by his side through thick and thin. Someone who is kind and considerate just like him. Someone to hold and cherished faithfully. Someone to love. Oh, it would be nice to have a companion like that to share the cave with! But it's hard for Rudi to find a mate. Especially, if you're a Pokemon that is a cross between a Mightyena and a Lucario. It's just going to be another lonely Christmas for our Lucariyena friend. Or is it? 

As the massive blizzard wrecks havoc upon the mountains, Rudi is safe inside his little cave, all warm and cozy on his bed near the comforting glow of the campfire he made. Across the room is a hand-made wooden ice box cabinet that he used to store food, and a traditional Japanese style dinning table with low chairs made of logs and rope. There are also three more rooms in the cave. A hand-made bathroom on the left with a small shower, a toilet, and a sink. A storage room in the middle where Rudi stores some cool stuff he found in the junkyard at that small town near the river. Humans can be so wasteful! And finally, a very cold and icy room on the right that Rudi used to store all that delicious chocolate that he... ummmmm... borrowed. This cave may not be much, but it's good enough for Rudi the Lucariyena. It doesn't matter if it's a beautiful castle on a meadow hill or a ugly hole on the dirt-covered ground. Because to this hybrid Pokemon, it's his very own "Cave Sweet Cave". 

Rudi was sleeping soundly on his soft, snuggling bed when he slightly awoke to noticed the flame from within the campfire pit was about to go out.

Ah, shit! He thought as he yawned loudly while stretching out his body. It's gonna die out again. Better go out to the shed and get some more wood for the fire.

On all fours, the Lucariyena hopped off the bed and went out to get some firewood from his hand-made shed, walking from the warm comforts of his cave into the blistering cold. He fought through the terrible snow storm as he made his way to the shed full of perfectly chopped firewood. He always did have a sturdy body from his father's side of the family. As he stood up on his hind legs, Rudi begin picking up some wood (one piece at a time) and gather just enough to keep the fire going all night. He used his incredible nose to sniff his way back home as he carry the heavy firewood along the way, smelling nothing but the smoke from his campfire. He always did have this amazing sense of smell from his mother's side of the family. He walked for a while til he finally made it to his cave.

When he got there, though, the campfire was nothing but tiny sparks of flame left as the cave become clouded in darkness.

Damn it! The Lucariyena thought. Now I have to rebuild the fire in the dark. Just my luck.

Rudi went inside the cave and sat upon his knees near the campfire pit as he drop the firewood in it and rubbed two sticks together to make the fire for the second time, unaware that there's a trail of feline-like snow-covered paw prints leading from the outside of the cave to his own bed. The difficulty of building a fire has always frustrated the Lucariyena. Not to mention the stinging smell of ashes that can burn off the hairs in your nose is enough to make it even more annoying. But he does try to keep his savage temper at bay. Although, trying to restrain one's anger can be very hard for a wild beast like Rudi. Soon enough, he was able to get the fire started, lighting up the whole cave in a flash. 

There we go. The Lucariyena thought as he smiled, getting up on his feet as he turned around to go back to bed. I can finally get some rest and- WTF!? What the hell is that? And why is it sleeping in my bed?

To his unpleasant surprise, Rudi the Lucariyena saw a domestic Purugly sleeping on the leaves, twigs, and cotton of his hand-made bed. Like most Purugly, this one was big, mean, and very snobbish looking. He wears a frilly pink and blue kitty neko collar with rhinestones and a big blue bell around his neck. He also wore a pretty blue and pink bow on top of his head. He is very fat, but he does have some nice curves on him. He seems to pur a lot while he's sleeping. He moves his tail gracefully in many directions. He sometimes perks his ears up and down. And he has a cute twitch of his nose when he wiggles his whiskers. 

Rudi didn't know if he was disgusted or aroused by this strange creature. Nonetheless, he has to find out who that intruder is and what was he doing out in the wilderness in the first place.

"Hey, you, get up." He said as he shook the Purugly a little. "Wakey-wakey, fat ass. Rise and shine. Move it or lose it!" 

But the Purugly was still asleep, tossing around on his other side as he snored a bit. So Rudi did what he had to do. He growled for a moment and made a really loud howl that echoed throughout the cave. It made the frightened Purugly jumped as he became wide awake. 

"What's the big idea, pal?" The domestic Purugly asked as he turned around to face the wild Lucariyena, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I was in the middle of the most beautiful dream. Why did you have to wake me, you little-"

When he got a good look of the tall and strong hybrid Pokemon before him, his attitude change from being angry to being smitten.

Forget the damn dream! He thought as his admiringly stare at the handsome Lucariyena with lust-filled eyes, licking his lips in a sexy smirk. I just hit the jackpot.

"Hubba-hubba", he said, "Hello, good-lookin', what's cooking? I think I might know what's on the menu tonight. Meeeeeeeoooooooow!"

"Save it, fish-breath!" Rudi barked as he snarled at the annoying Purugly. "I don't know who you think you are coming into my cave, uninvited, and sleeping on the bed that I lay on, which you have those gross furballs around it. But you better have a good explanation for this. Or else..."

"Relax, Mr. Macho, let's not get hasty over one little mistake. I have a perfectly good reason to be here."

"Then talk!"

"Well, don't be so rude. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Montique Uppercrust the Third. But you can call me Monty."

"Monty?"

"Yep, that's my name! All my friends call me that."

"I'm not your friend."

"You can be my friend once you get to know me. We can really be the best of friends. You could show me some things, and I could show you some things. A whole lot of things, hot-stuff."

Is he trying to flirt with me? Rudi thought as he started to feel very uncomfortable. That sick fuck is really getting on my nerves. Yet, I'm extremely attracted to him.

Awwwww! Monty thought as he giggled while covering his mouth with a paw. He's so cute when he blushes. I wonder if there's more room in this cave for a second resident.

"What the hell is so funny, weirdo?" Rudi asked, irritated by the domestic Purugly. "I didn't mercilessly spare your life just so you can laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Monty said as he stopped laughing at the Lucariyena. "I just love how the color of red looks upon your silky soft fur. It's as lovely as a rose garden."

"Just spill your guts already! Tell me where you're from and how you got here. Or do I have to spill them for you?"

"Alright, alright! Just stay calm, bossy-pants. If you must know where I'm from, I was once a loyal Glameow to a royal family. I chase away Rattata and Raticate to keep them from entering the castle. Believe me when I say that I was the best mouse-catcher in the entire world! I could catch a ton of those disgusting rodents without breaking a sweat, and disposing them was never a problem. In exchange for my services, the family gave me a life of leisure and luxury. With plenty of pampering."

"So you lived the good life. That sounds pretty cool."

"You're damn right it was cool! It was going great til I evolved into a Purugly. After that, the family let me go and replace me with a Purrloin. Purrloin! A freaking, stinking Purrloin! A Purrloin who stole my family away from me with its cuteness and cuddliness! I never been so humiliated in my whole life."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm very sorry to hear that. Really. I know what it's like to have to leave the home that you're so familiar with. It sucks."

"Well, it's nice to know that I finally found someone here to talk to around here. But it doesn't changed the fact that I'm fat, ugly, and no longer beautiful."

"Oh, come on, that's not true! I mean look at ya. You got those pretty, yellow eyes. You got the curves of a hourglass. You got those tiger-like stripes that make you look very exotic. You got the tail that swirls around like a ribbon. You got some nice paws. And you look very adorable with the bow and collar. You have a lot going on."

Oh my Palkia! Rudi thought as he quickly covered his muzzle with both paws in shock and pure terror. Why in Dialga's name did I say that? That stupid Purugly is driving me crazy! First, I get turned on by this slob. Then, I let him flirt with me. And now, I'm complimenting him on his strange but sexy looks. Wait, did I just called him sexy? What the hell is wrong with me!?

Wow, he's quite the charmer. Monty thought as he smiled, a small blush sweeping across his cheeks. Very polite for a wild Pokemon. 

"Anyways", he continued, "My family abandoned me in the wild after everything I've done for them. But that Purrloin will never be a mouse-catcher as great as me. So, screw them! I bet their castle is raided by a horde of Rattata and Raticate that I released from the sewers by now."

"Wow", the Lucariyena said, "You sure are serious about revenge. As much as I hate to say this, but I like your style."

"Thank you, butter-buns, I tried."

"Don't fuck with me, furball."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You have that pesky little anger problem."

"I do not!"

"Ok! Ok! Please... just relax, will ya?"

"I AM RELAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whatever. I spent most of my days traveling on the road. Wandering, aimlessly, from town to town. Nothing to eat but the dreadful leftovers in the trash cans. Hooking up with some 'friends' in dark alley ways. Having to sleep outside in this damn Winter cold. It was fine at first til that aggravating blizzard came. I thought I was gonna die out there. I mean I honestly thought I was gonna die out in these mountains. But I found sanctuary in this nice and warm cave of yours. And let me say, I love what you did to the place. It's so fabulous! It really does match your hostile but civilized nature."

"Glad someone here appreciates my decor. But you must leave now. I don't want anyone to find out that you sneak into my cave right under my nose. The other Pokemon will never let me live it down." 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me? I can't go back outside! The snow is cold. The winds are harsh. And it's too dark to see anything. I'll never make it out there!”

“Tough titty says the kitty.”

“Please, oh, please let me stay! I'll do whatever you want.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I could make you bed. I can fix you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'll even clean up around the cave.” 

“That does sound OK. But I'm not so sure.”

“Pretty, pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee!”

Monty was now using the “cute” maneuver on the Lucariyena. He was laying upiside down upon the bed, looking straight at the hybrid Pokemon with chibi eyes. His paws are playing with his tail. His left ear perking up and down a little. And he made a sweet “meow” that caused him to be even more cute then before. Rudi didn't know what to do at this point. He just couldn't say “no” to a face like that. It's so damn cute! Anyone who would say deny a Pokemon as cute as this one a place to stay is heartless and cruel. Luckily, Rudi is not one of those people. Or Pokemon, per say...

“...Oh...” He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, condemned to defeat. “OK, you can hang here for awhile. But only til this fucking snow storm blows over.”

“Yay!” Monty exclaimed with joy as he jumped up on all four paws, hop around on the bed in excitement, and hugged the Lucariyena extremely tight. “Thank you so much! I don't know what to do without you and your generosity. You and I are gonna be the best of friends. You'll see!”

Yuck! Rudi thought in disgust as he rolled his eyes at the Purugly. This is going to be so gross having to share my bed with this weirdo. I think I'm gonna be sick! Yet... why am I so looking forward to this?

Sucker! Monty thought as he made a devious smile. Won't be long til I have this hunk of burning love wrapped around my fluffy tail. He'll be eating from my fore paws in no time. 

To be continued...


	2. Seduction of Warmth

The blizzard continued onward as midnight, the beginning of Christmas Day, was soon approaching. The snow storm has gotten way worst. It was so bad that nothing, not even the campfire, would be enough to warm Rudi and his “overnight guest” up. The two Pokemon might not make it till morning. Unless they... cuddled, kiss, and... well, you know... do it...

The Lucariyena was sleeping on the left side of the bed while the Purugly was resting on the right side of the bed. Monty was unable to fall asleep due to the sheer cold surrounding the inside of the cave. Plus he can't help but noticed his poor host shivering uncontrollably, sneezing a bit sometimes. It breaks his little, kitty heart to see his first crush in so much discomfort. 

Oh, I hate to see big boy here suffer like this! He thought. There must be something I can do to make him feel better. After all, I own it to him for letting me stay at his most humble home. 

Then a idea hatched in the Purugly's head as a sneaky smile spread across his face. 

I think I might know the trick to make him warm. Monty thought as he moved towards the left side of the bed, cuddled up to the Lucariyena from behind, and wrapped his arms around him while purring soothingly. Time for a extra dose of tender, love, and care from Dr. Monty. 

Rudi slowly awoke to the loud sound of purring when he noticed the Purugly cuddling up to him affectionately, violating the “stay on your side of the bed” rule. 

Damn that fucking cat! Rudi thought as he growled viciously. I told him a thousand times to stay on his side of the bed. But no! He just had to break that one simple rule. Over and over again. Wait til I get my claws on that fat piece of shit!

But then the Lucariyena's anger turn into enjoyable comfort as the warmth kicked in. 

Hey, this feels nice. He thought as he looked at the Purugly, smiled at the Purugly's cuteness, flipped himself over to face the Purugly, laid himself back down, and embraced the Purugly. ...OK... I'll let this side for now. That Monty guy sure has a good head on his shoulders. I mean... for a cat... 

An hour has past as the two Pokemon cuddled together to stay warm. But the blistering cold still got to them. It won't be long til they completely freeze to death. Although, like I said earlier, there is an alternative to keep warm. And Monty knows exactly how to get the Lucariyena on the same page. 

“Geez, Mr. Rudi, I have no idea how soft and sweet-smelling your fur is.” He said seductively as he smothered himself on the Lucariyena's fur lovingly, sniffing its intoxicating aroma. “I could just snuggle in it all night.” 

“Well, I do want to look good when I'm out patrolling the forest.” Rudi said with a nervous smile as a small red blush appeared on his cheeks. “I use a special kind of shampoo I found in some human's home. It's lavender breeze with a hint of rosemary.” 

“I see what you mean! Look how shiny and groomed it is! Hardly anything I see in any other wild Pokemon.”

“I do tend comb it regularly and keep it clean.”

“You should be proud of yourself on how neat and tidy you've keep it despite living in the forest. Your fur is simply divine, Rudi-Cutie. Fabu!”

“...Ummmmm... thanks...”

The Lucariyena flinch a bit as he felt a painful bulge beginning to form within the fur of his crotch area, the tip of his penis slowly rising from his sheath. 

Oh, no! He thought as panic set in, his blush getting bigger and brighter. No! No! No! Oh, great Giratina, no! 

“And I never knew how strong your arms are.” Monty purred as he gently stroked his host's muscular arms, feeling their intense muscles. “You must have worked out a lot.” 

“Y-Yeah... ah... I work out at least ten times a day.” Rudi stammered as he quickly crossed his legs without his guest knowing, trying really hard to hide his erection as it slowly formed. “I tend to do a lot of weight-lifting, stretching, and hiking.”

The Lucariyena gasped for breath as he felt the Purugly caress his 12-pack abs, turning his arousal up to a higher level as it speed up the hardening and rising of his dick. 

“I have to say, you did a mighty fine job keeping your body in shape.” Monty said as he giggled, still stroking his host's muscular waist as he purred softly. “Very manly-looking if you ask me.”

Now nearly half of the Lucariyena's slender cock was exposed as the rest of it has yet to rise up from its sheath. 

Fuck! Rudi thought as he tried desperately to hide his erecting length from his fat, perverted guest. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!!!!!!

“But you know...” Monty stated as he broke up the warmth-making hug, got up on his four tiny paws, and walked down the bed while his fluffy tail caress the Lucariyena's chin seductively. “...there is something else I admired besides your masculinity...” 

The Purugly went towards the end of the bed and sat in front of the Lucariyena's feet as he stare at them in lust-filled hunger.

“That thing, my K-9 prince, is your adorable feet!” He exclaimed joyfully as he begin massaging his host's feet, tickling them with his delicate paws. “Those pink pads on your toes and heel are as soft as plush. They feel so amazing!”

Rudi, unable to hold back from the tickling-torture set upon his feet, burst out laughing as he begged for his guest to stop. 

“Hey, cut it out!” He said through endless laughter. “Leave my feet alone, you crazy feline!” 

Aw, he's such a cute little puppy-wuppy! Monty thought as he continued to massage (and tickle) the Lucariyena's feet. Or should I say my puppy-wuppy.

As he do this, the Purugly begin licking up and down the Lucariyena's feet. He traced his tongue all over each foot as he sometimes sucked on the toes. This was too much for the Lucariyena to handle. He laughed out louder then he did before as his entire body shook violently, uncrossing his legs as his now fully-erected member stood big and tall for the Purugly to see. 

Jackpot! Monty thought as he stop what he was doing and walked back towards the Lucariyena, blushing a bright red on his chubby cheeks. Time to claim my prize. 

Rudi lay there on the bed as he tried to recover from all that laughing, unaware of his guest's true intentions. He felt something grabbed hold of his throbbing manhood in a firm grip. He rise his head up a bit to see what it was, and his eyes widened with shock as his blush grew wide enough to cover his face. Between the Lucariyena's legs, the Purugly was holding the meaty rod in one paw, softly caressing it with his tiny fingers. The Purugly glared at the huge pleasure stick for a while to marvel at its beauty. Then he look back at the Lucariyena and gave him a wicked grin. 

“Wow, pretty-boy!” Monty said seductively as he teased the head with a thumb, making the Lucariyena shiver. “You're a big doggie.”

He begin stroking it smoothly as he lick, kiss, and suck on its head. Rudi trembled uncontrollably as he moaned softly, virgin pain and unexplored pleasure mixing together in a swirling blend. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to fucking kill the little bastard! He could just attack that sick, twisted freak right there on the spot! The savage, beastly side of him wanted to bite that damn Purugly's head off out of rage and disgust. But the other side of him, the aroused and eager one, wanted to allow the Purugly to continue. The Lucariyena didn't know what to do at this point. He was, indeed, very confused to the bone. He had no idea if he was gross-out or very horny by the Purugly's actions. He both hates and enjoys what his guest is doing to him. He was a lost cause! Besides, he can't do anything about it now. Despite his masculine appearance, Rudi was out-sized by Monty. Even if he was strong enough to lift anything, he still wouldn't be able to push him off. So all he could do was just lay there as he growled intensely, trying to hold back a moan or two as he helplessly let the Purugly have his way with him. 

Monty lick and suck on the head endlessly as he stroked the Lucariyena's swollen length at a rapid pace, yanking it a bit in every single stroke as it caused the Lucariyena to winced in pain. Sometimes he would take a break from licking the head to toy with the Lucariyena's ball-sack while still stroking the Lucariyena's hardened member. He would first suck on the left ball of the ball-sack. Then he would suck on the right ball of the ball-sack. Finally, he would take the entire ball-sack into his mouth and suck on both balls at the same time. After that, he would go back to licking, sucking, and kissing on the head as he continued to stroke the Lucariyena's throbbing manhood. 

Rudi growled viciously as he tried with all his might not to moan or groan, refusing to give into temptation caused by the Purugly's evil ways. He is the most feared and powerful wild Pokemon in the mountains, and he's not going to let his reputation fall because he was (at this very moment) extremely aroused by some domestic Pokemon. Monty was a little upset that the Lucariyena is too prideful and stubborn to enjoy this. Christmas was suppose to be a time of giving, but that selfish mutt won't even give him one little moan or two! Guess he'll have to take this to the next level. 

He immediately seized the stroking and begin to lick up and down the Lucariyena's shaft repeatedly, swirling his tongue around every inch of it. A wave of shock and pleasure swept over Rudi's body as he almost let out a moan. But he quickly stop himself as he kept on growling. Damn! That Purugly is really good at this. Perhaps too good. Rudi was very afraid about the situation. He has absolutely no idea how long he can last until he ends up giving in to the Purugly's demands. Nor does he know how to prevent the Purugly from going any further. Let's face it, folks, he's doom... Monty slowly traced his tongue up the Lucariyena's tremendous cock and swirled it all over the head, constantly licking its slit gently. Then he carefully took the massive-sized dick in (managing to fit nearly half of it in his mouth) and started sucking on it like a super vacuum, his warm breath and moist saliva surrounding the Lucariyena's manhood. Rudi begin to squirm endlessly as he bark angrily at the Purugly for his professional skills in handjobs and blowjobs, tragically losing the battle. Monty just smirked as he continued to suck on the Lucariyena good and hard. 

He bobbed his head up and down in a repeating rhythm as his tongue explored every inch of the Lucariyena's hardened member. He sucked on the Lucariyena's swollen length extremely well as he rubbed and squeezed the Lucariyena's ball-sack, his kitty claws scratching it real hard. It took Rudi all he can do to reach his limit. He held his head back and moaned as loud as he could, cumming all over the Purugly's face. Monty managed to caught some of it in his mouth as he gulped it up like it was milk, licking his lips clean in a satisfied grin. 

There was a long silence. A very long and awkward silence. Rudi fell backwards on the bed with his eyes rolled back, trying to recover from his orgasmic high. Monty was licking his own face clean as he enjoy the sweet-tasting cum in his mouth. 

“Sorry if I got a little carried away with your 'milk-maker', stud muffin.” He said as he purred sexily. “It's been a while since I've been with a really manly Pokemon.” 

“...Yeah... I do get called that a lot...” Rudi said as he sit up and lean back on his arms, slowly catching his breath. “But I gotta say, this is my first time getting a blowjob. And it was awesome!”

“Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you're a virgin?”

“I was a virgin. But thanks to you, I'm now a half virgin.”

“You're kidding, right?”

“Nope.”

“But you're so strong, tall, and handsome. No! No! No! That can't possibly be true. Surely you must have some experience.”

“Well, I did jack off to a few porno's. But I don't see how you can call that 'experience' in my case.”

“Oh, you poor thing! There must be something I can do to fix it.”

“...Actually... there is...”

“Huh?”

Rudi scooted himself closer to the Purugly as he made a sexy growl, making the Purugly blushed a little. Then he wrapped his arms around the Purugly in a warm embrace as he nibbled on one of the Purugly's ears seductively. Monty blushed a even brighter red as his heart skip a beat in excitement, thinking that his plan actually worked. Rudi gently rubbed his nose against the Purugly's in a tender, loving way. Monty gladly rubbed his nose back at the Lucariyena's as he purred endlessly. The two Pokemon seem to stay like that for quite a while, almost as if they were now a couple. But looks can be deceiving. Rudi, with an evil smirk, threw the Purugly on the bed as he pounced on him. He kissed him passionately as he forced his tongue into the Purugly's mouth. Monty didn't care how rough the Lucariyena was on him. He just kissed him back as his tongue soon begin dueling with the Lucariyena's, caressing the wild Pokemon's face with both paws as his own member slowly extended from its sheath and grew extremely hard. They make-out for at least an hour as their tongues danced together in the light of the campfire, drool dripping from their mouths as their slender cocks crossed one another. Rudi then broke up the kiss as he flipped the domestic Pokemon over on all fours and held him down by the fur on the back of his head. Monty was shocked, confused, and strangely aroused by the Lucariyena's sudden change in behavior. 

“You say wanted to help get rid of my virginity, you little fucker.” Rudi said as he positioned his still-hard dick to the Purugly's entrance. “Well, this is how we're gonna do it.”

“W-Wait!” Monty stammered as he started to panic. “Shouldn't you used some lube or something?”

“My penis is covered in your spit and my cum. Trust me, the whole thing will slip in there easy.”

“But do you have any idea what you're doing?”

“I learned everything there is to know about sex when I was a teenager. I know exactly what I'm doing.”

“But could you at least try to be gentle? My ass is still sore from those back-alley 'meetings' I attend to.”

“Quit your worrying, big-beauty! Just shut the hell up and take it like a male. It's payback time for taking advantage of me.”

With that, Rudi shoved himself into the Purugly in one swift thrust. Monty yelped in pain as he slowly adjusted to the Lucariyena. It took a few seconds for the two Pokemon to get fully attached to one another. Rudi quickly begin bucking his hips back and forth repeatedly as he clawed the Purugly's thighs, growling in a very untamed manner as his hardened member jabbed the Purugly's “sweet spot” with great force. He breathe heavily as he moved in and out of the Purugly with speed and agility, sweat covering his entire body as it glisten in the campfire's light. Monty moaned endlessly as he begin moving his ass up and down on the Lucariyena's manhood in time with the brutal thrusts. He scratched, hissed, and shouted with pleasure as his little meaty rod kept on spilling pre-cum on the bed. 

“Rudi!” He said through moans and groans as he reached for his swollen length and begin stroking it, jacking himself off wildly. “You're so big! Way bigger then all the other guys I met! Oh! I never felt this good before! Hurry! Go faster, baby! Ah!”

“...so... tight...” Rudi panted as he speed up the pace, growling and barking ferociously. “...going... to... explode...”

Rudi pounded the Purugly's ass like mince meat as his massive cock kept on brutally stabbing the Purugly's “sweet spot”. He lay his left leg on the Purugly's left hip as he mounted himself further up on the Purugly's fat but gorgeous body, still fucking him extremely hard. Monty screamed louder and louder in ecstasy as he arched his back, jacking himself off with accelerating speed as the Lucariyena treated him like he was his bitch in heat. As he continued to fuck the Purugly like a monsterous beast, Rudi begin licking the Purugly's right ear while growling seductively. Monty shivered a bit as he blushed a bright red. Rudi then went to licking the Purugly's left ear as he nibbled on it some. Monty made a loud gasp as the name of his host escape his lips. Rudi, still bucking himself back and forth, caress the right side of his guest's face as his eyes met his guest's. The two Pokemon soon joined lips in a steaming-hot, slobbery French kiss as they both started stroking the small dick together, a mere inches away from their climax. 

Their moans and groans echoed through the walls of the cave until one of them finally reached their limit. Monty flip his head back and let out a high-pitched scream, cumming all over the bed below. Soon the inner walls of the Purugly's entrance grew tighter and tighter around the Lucariyena's member. Rudi begin cumming inside Monty as he howled loudly, moving himself in and out of him repeatedly til every last drop of his cum squirted out like lava from a volcano. Monty fell forward on the puddle of his own cum as he panted deeply, extremely high from his orgasm. Rudi fell on top of Monty in exhaustion as he cursed under his breath, his softening length still inside him. Silence roamed throughout the place as the smell of sweat and cum tainted the air. 

“That was really something, Rudi-Trudi.” Monty said as he complement the Lucariyena for his sexually-active performance. “I didn't know you had it in you. You were really good for a beginner.” 

“Shut the fuck up, sicko!” Rudi said as he smirked, affectionately rubbing his nose on the back of the Purugly's head. “How could you enjoy being raped? You are definitely a very weird Pokemon.”

“At least you're not a virgin anymore.”

“That's true.”

“And we're no longer cold, but very warm. Toasty-warm!”

“...yeah...”

“So why complain so much? Damn!”

“I'm not complaining! I'm just tired. I really need some sleep.”

“You're going to sleep on me?”

“Why not? You're very soft like a pillow, and your purring is as soothing as a lullaby. Got a problem with that?”

“Nope! I just love it when a manly Pokemon cuddles with me after a good fucking.”

“Just go to sleep, will ya! I'm gonna need some extra shut-eye if I want to take a nice, long shower early in the morning.”

Perhaps I'll join you. The Purugly thought as he fell asleep, wrapping his tail around the Lucariyena. Goodnight, sweetheart. See you at Christmas Day.

To be continued...


End file.
